Dear Team 7
by Simplintrigued
Summary: Oneshot. Dear Team 7, I’ve just accepted an S-ranked mission from the Hokage. I doubt I’ll make it back alive. It’s basically a suicide mission.


A/N: This is my first fanfic... Please be nice to me! Constructive criticisms and reviews are definitely welcomed. :)

This takes place after Sasuke kills Itachi (following the manga from there), then returns to Konoha.

* * *

Opening the door to the Uchiha mansion with a heavy heart, three pairs of eyes peered at the interior of the place that they had never been allowed in. The silence hung over them like a rain cloud, threatening to overwhelm them at any moment. Naruto, for once, was exceptionally quiet. After hurtling to the graveyard where Sasuke's body was being laid to rest, and screaming at everyone in the vicinity, he had clammed up totally when they gently laid Sasuke's body into the ground, beside his brother's. Team 7 had sat, apart from the other ninjas attending the funeral, huddled together in their grief and pain. Naruto was shaking visibly, Sakura shedding buckets of tears, while Kakashi clenched and unclenched his fists, forcibly trying to keep a hold on his emotions.

After the current Hokage, Tsunade, has carved his name into the memorial stone, under that of Uchiha Itachi, she had turned to them and told them that Sasuke had left the Uchiha mansion to the three of them, and he had left a message for them there. He had told her so, before embarking on that mission.

So, wondering what on earth Sasuke had left them, and feeling slightly intrigued and curious about the house in spite of themselves, they found themselves trudging through the mansion, looking at the furniture, staring out of the windows... Suddenly, Sakura stopped in front of an ajar door. Pushing it open gently, she gasped when she caught sight of the photo of Team 7, displayed prominently on the study desk. She was in Sasuke's room, something she'd been dreaming of ever since she met him for the first time. But... But, this wasn't how she dreamt it to be like. She smiled bitterly at the photograph. In her dreams, it was a whole world of difference. In her dreams, he was smiling at her, holding her hand, whispering her name. In her dreams, he...he was alive. Her smile slowly faded, and tears sprung into her sea-foam eyes. She bit down hard on her lip, starting a little when a strong, firm hand patted her back gently. She looked back, it was Kakashi. He smiled encouragingly at her, albeit with sorrow tingeing his soft grey eyes. She heaved a deep breath, then led the way into the room. She picked up an envelope reading Team 7 on the front. Settling down on the edge of the bed, she slit it open, while Kakashi and Naruto inched closer to read.

_Dear Team 7,_

_Sorry._

_Thank you._

She blinked once, then blinked once more for good measure. This was it? This was all? She knew Sasuke was emotionally retarded, in some ways or another. But, this was...this was... Naruto muttered almost incomprehensibly, 'Dobe'. Then, he caught sight of a crumpled set of papers at the edge of the desk, hidden behind the photograph. He walked slowly towards it, picked it up, and straightened it. Suddenly, excitement flared up in him. _Dear Team 7..._

'Kakashi-sensei! Sakura! Sasuke's written us another letter!' He gasped, before his eyes stung again, turning red. Kakashi pulled him back towards the bed and they leaned forward to read it, Sakura clinging on to Sasuke's pillow.

_Dear Team 7,_

_I've just accepted an S-ranked mission from the Hokage. I doubt I'll make it back alive. It's basically a suicide mission. I can't give any details away, but that's not the main point. I've never, and will never be able to tell you three how much you matter. _

_Sakura, I'm sorry I called you annoying, pretty much every day. I'm sorry I left you on that bench that night. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I hurt you... I wasn't joking when I asked you to reconsider enrolling in the Chunnin exams. I worried that you wouldn't be able to cope. Turns out I was wrong. You turned out to be the strongest Kunoichi Konoha has ever seen. You'll go far. _

_Dobe. Sorry, Naruto, this'll be the last time. That was Itachi's last words to me too. The time when I was in Sound, I missed fighting with you over every silly thing. I missed being- I'm sorry for hurting you at the Valley of the End. I was a bastard. Guess your nickname for me had its reasons after all. You'll be a wonderful Hokage._

_Kakashi-sensei, I've never called you sensei. Thank you, for everything. I'm sorry I used Chidori against a friend. I'm sorry I misplaced your trust in me. I'm sorry I didn't heed your words, and lived to regret it. You've been a father figure to me. I've even thought of you once as Itachi. You were so similar. You cared, like an elder brother would._

_There's a great deal more I would like to say. Maybe we'll see each other again someday, and I'll be able to tell you all._

_Naruto, you yelled at me the other day, demanding to know why I was accepting all these missions. I didn't know how to reply. But I guess I know the reply now. I can't lose my family again._

Naruto's hand trembled, then curling his fingers into a fist, he punched the wall. Neither Kakashi nor Sakura rebuked him. Both were staring blankly at the crumpled piece of paper. Sakura gently smoothed the paper, knowing fully well the last person to touch it before them, was Sasuke himself. Suddenly, tears sprang into her eyes again. 'Sensei! He cared!' she sobbed desperately into Kakashi's rough Jounin vest. 'He cared all along, but he never said it.'

'Sakura,' Kakashi's voice was gruff but gentle, and the tone of his voice made her look up. When sea-foam eyes met grey, he smiled. 'He cared.'

* * *

End.


End file.
